My Secret Friend
by ReturntoZero1
Summary: There's a ghost that haunts the forest.    Ryoji sighed, his heart heavy in his chest, almost wanting to lay down and take a nap. Ever since his breakdown in the forest he had been drawn to it's world, finding only comfort and love there...


Title: My Secret Friend

Warnings: Yaoi and angst

Notes: I suggest listening to the song 'My Secret Friend' by IMAX for the mood I was writing with.

He was always there.

Everyday the boy would push past the city, noticing the transition from urban buildings to forest and greenery. The blue haired boy ducked and dodged oncoming greenery, completely aware of every inch of the forest, his body moving automatically. His bright blue eyes searched for his brunette friend, darting and scanning the area. His heart finally settled, coming to a slow stop and watching the boy by the river.

His pale feet kicked in the water, splashing and breaking the clear surface. Humming softly, he continued to be lost in his own world, completely unaware of his friend beside him. Minato quickly peeled off the layers of his uniform, neatly folding them and placing them on top of his bag. He gently laid a hand on his friend's shoulder, causing him to finally acknowledge his presence, smiling brightly at his direction. The bluenette lowered himself into the cool water, letting out a soft sigh as his temperature changed. Once he became accustomed to the river's body he turned back to face his friend.

He smiled at the boy in front him, but his friend was still in his own world.

Minato wet his hands, pulling them from the water and placing his slippery fingers against soft white cheeks. The boy gasped, quickly putting his own hands on top and trying to pull them off.

"Hi Minato."

The blunette's smile only grew, relishing in the warmth of his friend's fingers around his own. He sighed again, his chest blooming with a strange new heat, his heart opening up and speeding up. The brunette hopped in, his feet hesitantly reaching for the ground and feeling the wet mud squish beneath his toes. His clothes stuck to his lithe frame, the water making the cloth heavy and sloppy. He began to feel around, trying to find Minato, looking for the cold embrace. Minato quickly hugged him, startling the boy and making him rub the boy's back anxiously. He pressed a quick kiss to his beautiful friend, calming him with his lips.

They wasted the afternoon away, finally as the sun set they began to gather their things.

Minato dried off, quickly putting his clothes back on, "Bye, I'll see you tomorrow."

The boy waved in the wrong direction, and Minato sighed, pecking the oblivious boy on the cheek before heading off.

As soon as he left the forest he took on his normal blank expression, ignoring the world around him. The rest of the evening went by quickly, he isolated himself from his peers, it wasn't like they noticed him anyways. Minato quickly pulled out his things, dumping his work onto his desk and beginning to work. He diligently completed his homework, quickly finding nothing to occupy his time.

Crawling into his bed he began to imagine the river and his friend, happy thought clouding his blue eyes. His heart fluttered, and soon he fell into a blissful slumber, his eyes only seeing that gorgeous smile.

-Take-Me-To-The-River-

Crying.

He had first met him after school, sobbing his heart out, his puffy red eyes completely broken and hurt. Minato hadn't said anything that first time, he only watched the boy cry. Soon his sobs became uncontrollable, and Minato couldn't concentrate, he couldn't just ignore the boy. He slowly walked over, and wrapped his arms awkwardly around the shaking frame, hoping that he could get the boy to shut up.

The sobbing boy was startled, but eventually allowed the bluenette to hold him. Soon he found comfort in his embrace and his cries began to quiet down.

After that day they found each other in the forest, desperately looking for the other. It became a daily obsession, and they only found peace and comfort when they were together. The brunette would sometimes talk about how his day went, his stories of loneliness bringing pain in Minato's heart.

He could relate.

Minato had been alone too, but they went to different schools, and they could only meet each other here. Soon his friend began to cry, his heart breaking from the sneers that he received. His torment was constant, everyone either avoiding him or not caring at all. Minato could feel his own heart shatter, as he had felt the same pain too. The bluenette always held his precious friend, rocking him and comforting him with every tear.

They would find happiness together.

Minato became determined to make the boy smile, to chase away all the fears and tears with lovely caresses, no one would ever hurt his friend. He would do anything to have the brunette smile, his eyes always ready to heal any bruises or wounds that might arise from pale skin. Every soft kiss would bring a contented sigh from his beloved friend, and Minato was happy to fill his heart completely.

He was happy that Ryoji only loved him.

-Take-Me-To-The-River

Ryoji shivered as the room iced over, feeling all the cold glares directed to him.

Every second hung heavy, thickening the air as he glided across the hallway. Each day was a repeat of the last, ever since he came out it had become this way. People ignored him and hated him, each carrying off a distinct attitude towards his existence. He was shoved and pushed around, powerless to fight back. His eyes had grown tired of this constant hate, the ugly emotion threatening to choke him. Every time he found his reflection he looked away, already aware of the pain that laid beneath blue orbs.

Minato.

It was strange, he had never seen the boy and yet he talked to him, hugged him, swam with him.

His heart clenched painfully, trying to ignore all the rumors.

_There's a ghost that haunts the forest._

Ryoji sighed, his heart heavy in his chest, almost wanting to lay down and take a nap. Ever since his breakdown in the forest he had been drawn to it's world, finding only comfort and love there. It wasn't an evil thing, he had found love in the forest.

_The ghost eats people, and he hates boys._

Blinking rapidly he willed away the thoughts, instead realizing that he was alone again. The day had flown right before his eyes, and he was about to leave school, until he saw the shadows that loomed over him. He turned, finding the usual gang that would beat him.

He quickly ran off, but they chased him, so he found himself finding shelter in the forest.

He was familiar with the forest and it's twisting roads, scurrying into a hollow tree trunk and staying as silent as possible. Big warm tears spilled over his eyes, hoping and praying that they would just leave him alone. Soon he heard footsteps approaching, and he tensed and held his breath. A cold embrace washed over him, and he finally breathed in, hugging Minato tightly.

All he could do was sob, why did they hate him so much?

Minato traced lazy hearts on his back, rocking him as the sun began to set. Soon he laced cold fingers around Ryoji's trembling fingers, leading him back to the entrance of the forest. Ryoji allowed his friend to guide him, and finally the cool embrace rolled away.

Ryoji returned home, and collapsed on his bed, tears staining his slumber.

-Take-Me-To-The-River-

It happened again.

Ryoji had encountered his assailants, and this time they caught him early on, dragging him to the river. He kicked and struggled, screaming and trying to get help. They had began to laugh at his pathetic attempts, he was too far away to be heard by anyone. Ryoji even began to cry, and soon he found himself at the river.

They began to dunk his head into the water, keeping a steady hand behind his head in order to keep him submerged.

Ryoji held his breath, trying to pull his head from the water and soon his chest began to burn. His flailing increased, his body giving all it could in order to free himself from his death. No longer able to hold his breath he finally felt the rushing water come into his lungs, the rushing water filling every pore and strangling his lungs.

The hand left his head, a hand gripping his arm with such strength, and soon he pushed to the surface, breaking back into the air and gasping, yet no relief came.

He found the boys mangled in a bloody heap, his eyes darting everywhere, trying to take in the situation.

The ghost had been here.

The hand that saved him never relented, instead pulling him away and taking him to the transition point, his cold hands rubbing and soothing all the while. Ryoji finally met face to face with a boy about his age, beautiful blue eyes and flawless white skin. Silky blue hair framed his soft face, framing round loving eyes.

"Go." silently the strange boy insisted, gently pushing, pushing, pushing.

Ryoji felt his heart clench painfully, he was afraid. He would never get the images from his head, his lungs still hurting from being submerged from the neck up. "Minato..." The boy looked up, blue meeting blue both caught in a beautiful trance.

The boy flushed, his cheeks bright red contrasting with pale skin, "You...I wanted you to look at me." Ryoji smiled, and sighed, his heart blooming with such content...

The boy became confident once again, his eyes imploring with such desperate love, "Love me only, leave behind everything, and stay with me..." He began to lead the boy slowly back to the river, keeping a tight grip on his wrist as he waited for an answer.

The brunette became conflicted, fear beginning to spread through his veins with every pump of blood. Finally the boy became sad, his eyes completely full of hurt, and with a sad smile he leaned forward and their lips met. It was soft and heart warming, a soft pressure pushing against his mouth and the chill bringing a delightful feeling.

He could leave everything behind.

Ryoji abandoned the world, instead choosing to lace his fingers, to learn about every inch of the boy before him, to love him endlessly, his heart didn't know how to do anything else. The boy fell forward, falling back into the water but the stayed in a lip lock, and despite the water beginning to fill his lungs, he felt nothing but relief, his heart had learned how to float with the water. Every minute that passed made him feel his pain roll with the current, and Minato stayed with him, showering him with love and affection. Ryoji felt a smile grace his lips and he held his beloved friend, the only one who eased his pain.

-Take-Me-To-The-River-

_Hey did you hear about the ghost?_

_It eats people that go into the forest, and it especially hates boys._

_It started a few years back with a boy named Minato, he killed himself in the river, and he hated the world so much that he wanted to take as many people as he could with him._

Yukari shivered, trying to find Koromaru, wishing that the dog hadn't ran into the forest.

_And did you hear? About 5 boys were ripped apart by the same river, their bodies found in bloody heaps._

"Koromaru! Come here!" She yelled, her insides twisting and turning within her body.

_And then there's Ryoji..._

_He killed himself in the river too._

_It was probably the ghost that drowned him._

Soon she began to hear the water, the strong stream soon came into view.

"Koromaru? Where are you? Please come here!" She felt a chill roll down her spine, tapping every vertebrae without a hitch. She avoided the river, staying completely frozen, but finally she saw the beautiful flowers that were blooming by the edge of the river, light blue and yellow lilies tangled together despite the water's current.

Two boys sat by the edge,leaning against one another, completely blind to the world around them.

Koromaru finally popped up from behind a bush, his tail wagging happily as he returned to the girl.

She left the forest calmly, her heart settled in her chest, and she took one last look at the two boys sitting by the edge,leaning against one another , completely blind to the world around them...

_**A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed and comments are greatly appreciated! **_


End file.
